Kevin Hart and Gunplay's 40th anniversary
TV Shows From Bet 106 and park rap artists: Peep and the big wide world todd world ready set learn the paz show pocoyo lets go pocoyo doki Fishtronaut rollie pollie ollie Franklin Franklin and friends Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks Sagwa The Chinese Siamese Cat Between The Lions little bear nanalan eureekas castle and tweenies and the rubbadubbers and little leaps and harry the bunny and bunnytown and miffy and friends and the mighty jungle and busy town mysteries and The Busy World of Richard Scarry and arthur and Wimzie's House and Timothy Goes to School and tv shows from ymcmb, triple c's, maybach music group, cte world, doughboyz cashout, young money, cash money, big tymers, hustle gang, grand hustle and gangsta grillz's rap artists: the koala brothers jojo circus jungle junction ooh aah and you happy monsters band stanley Tasty Time with ZeFronk and The New Adventures Of Madeline and my little pony friendship is magic and hello kitty paradise and My Little Pony: The Movie and strawberry shortcake My Little Pony: A Very Minty Christmas My Little Pony: The Princess Promenade My Little Pony: Twinkle Wish Adventure My Little Pony: A Very Pony Place Richard Morales Jr.1 (born July 18, 1979), better known by his stage name Gunplay, is an American rapper from Carol City, Florida. Morales embarked on his career in hip hop, as a member of fellow Florida-based rapper Rick Ross's southern hip hop group, Triple C's. Triple C's released their debut album, Custom Cars & Cycles, in 2009. After signing to Ross's Maybach Music Group label, upon its inception in 2009, Gunplay would announce he secured a solo recording contract with Def Jam Recordings, in July 2012.2 He released several mixtapes, such as 601 & Snort. His debut studio album, titled Living Legend, was released on July 31, 2015. Contents * 1Early life * 2Music career ** 2.11997–2009: Career beginnings with Triple C's ** 2.22009–2014: Solo career ** 2.32015–present: Living Legend * 3Personal life ** 3.1Legal issues ** 3.2Controversies * 4Discography * 5References Early lifeedit Born Richard Morales Jr. to a Puerto Rican father and Jamaican mother in 1979, Morales spent some of his early childhood in The Bronx, New York.3 By age 10, Morales' parents divorced and the family split, His father returned to Puerto Rico. Morales, his mother and younger brother later settled in Carol City located in South Florida.45 At age 15, Morales dropped out of high school after being told he would have to repeat ninth grade. After leaving school, Morales started using and selling cocaine at age 16 saying he used to spend $600–700 a week on drugs and thousands after his record deal.6 Music careeredit 1997–2009: Career beginnings with Triple C'sedit In 1997, he met with Carol City native Rick Ross and their passion for music led them to form the group Triple C's (Carol City Cartel) alongside rappers Torch and Young Breed. The group released their debut album Custom Cars & Cycles in 2009, which debuted at #44 on the U.S. Billboard 200.7 2009–2014: Solo careeredit Gunplay made his solo debut by appearing on Rick Ross' track "Gunplay" on his album Deeper Than Rap (2009). He released mixtapes under Maybach Music Group8 while appearing on featured tracks and making appearances on collaborative albums. In July 2012, he signed a solo deal with Def Jam. He released his first mixtape, 601 & Snort, in September 2012. It was praised by critics and was named the tenth best album of 2012 by Spin magazine.9 One of his featured guest appearance songs, "Cartoon & Cereal" with Kendrick Lamar, was ranked in Complex's Best 50 Songs of 2012 list at #2.10 Gunplay's mixtape Cops & Robbers was released on January 18, 2013.11 He was also featured on Lil Wayne's 2013 album I Am Not a Human Being II on the song "Beat The Shit".12 2015–present: Living Legendedit Gunplay's debut album, Living Legend, was released on July 31, 2015. It had first been announced in 2012, initially with the title Bogota, then the title Medellin.13 Gunplay described the album as "raw" and a "real street album" by Gunplay. The album includes guest appearances by Rick Ross and Yo Gotti, among others. It was meant to include other collaborations, like a track with Big Sean and a track produced by Pharrell Williams titled "Steel Drums",6 but these did not materialize. Four singles were released from Living Legend: "Tell 'Em", "Wuzhanindoe", "Be Like Me" and "Blood on the Dope". He is set to be included on another long-awaited album, Maybach Music Group's fourth collaborative album, Self Made 4.1415 Personal lifeedit Gunplay has a son, Richard Morales III16 (b. 2003 or 2004) with his ex-wife whom he divorced in 2008.5417 Gunplay practices Santeria, stating that he felt a 'deeper connection' with God when he began practicing it.18 Legal issuesedit TMZ reported19 that on Wednesday, October 10, 2012, Gunplay turned himself in to Miami authorities after a warrant was issued for his arrest on charges of armed robbery.20According to the rapper's attorney, Gunplay could have faced life in prison if convicted on both counts.21 On October 22, 2012, he was given a $150,000 bond and placed on house arrest in connection to the robbery which took place at a Miami tax business.22 He was released from house arrest during January 2013. On February 25, 2013, Gunplay's trial began on the charges of armed robbery, assault with a deadly weapon and aggravated assault, stemming from when he allegedly pulled a gun on his accountant during April 2012. On the same day, it was announced that the case was dismissed because the victim, Turron Woodside, refused to further cooperate with authorities. Woodside refused to authenticate the footage of the incident and was "out of town" according to his family. Subsequently, the prosecution in the armed robbery case was forced to drop the charges against Gunplay.2324 Controversiesedit Gunplay has a swastika tattoo and has given differing explanations for it. In a 2012 interview with Pigeons & Planes, Gunplay said he deliberately uses the tattoo to conflate Nazi atrocities with his intentions to deal with "bullshit out here." He continued: "I came to Nazi that shit. I came to Hitler that motherfucker. Put all the fake motherfuckers in the gas chamber and gas your fuck ass. That’s what I’m here to do."25 Several months later, in a 2013 interview with Complex, he said, "Swastika was originally a sign of peace, happiness, and love. The Nazis turned it into the symbol of death. That's the same way I feel society does to people. We start off as innocent babies and it turns us into monsters. If the shoe fits, wear it."6 At the 2012 BET Hip Hop Awards, Gunplay was involved in a fist fight with members of 50 Cent's G-Unit affiliates backstage.26 Discographyedit Main articles: Gunplay discography and Triple C's discography * Custom Cars & Cycles (with Triple C's) (2009) * Living Legend (2015) * The Plug (2017) * The Fix Tape (2017) * Haram (2017) * ACTIVE (2018) Kevin Darnell Hart1 (born July 6, 1979)2 is an American comedian, actor and producer. Born and raised in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, Hart began his career by winning several amateur comedy competitions at clubs throughout New England, culminating in his first real break in 2001 when he was cast by Judd Apatow for a recurring role on the TV series Undeclared. The series lasted only one season, but he soon landed other roles in films such as Paper Soldiers (2002), Scary Movie 3 (2003), Soul Plane (2004), In the Mix(2005), and Little Fockers (2010). Hart's comedic reputation continued to grow with the release of his first stand-up album, I'm a Grown Little Man (2008), and performances in the films Think Like a Man (2012), Grudge Match (2013), Ride Along (2014) and its sequel Ride Along 2 (2016), About Last Night (2014), Get Hard (2015), Central Intelligence (2016), The Secret Life of Pets (2016), Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017), Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (2017), and Night School (2018). He also released four more comedy albums, Seriously Funny in 2010, Laugh at My Pain in 2011, Let Me Explain in 2013, and What Now? in 2016. In 2015, Time Magazine named Hart one of the 100 most influential people in the world on the annual Time 100 list.3He starred as himself in the lead role of Real Husbands of Hollywood.4 Contents * 1Early life * 2Career ** 2.1Stand-up ** 2.2Film and television roles *** 2.2.1Upcoming projects ** 2.3Hosting and subsequent controversy ** 2.4Music ** 2.5Modeling * 3Influences * 4Personal life ** 4.1Family Relationships ** 4.2Divorce ** 4.3Marriage ** 4.4Earnings ** 4.5Legal issues * 5Filmography ** 5.1Film ** 5.2Television ** 5.3Music videos * 6Bibliography * 7Awards and nominations * 8References * 9External links Early life Hart was born on July 6, 1979, in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania.2 He was raised in a single-parent household by his mother, Nancy Hart,2 who was a systems analyst for the Office of Student Registration and Financial Services at University of Pennsylvania.1 He has one older brother, Robert.1 His father, Henry Witherspoon,5 a cocaine addict, was in and out of jail throughout most of Kevin's childhood, and Kevin used humor as a way to cope with his troubled family life.2 After graduating from George Washington High School, Hart briefly attended the Community College of Philadelphia and moved to New York City.678 He then moved to Brockton, Massachusetts, and found work as a shoe salesman.8 He began pursuing a career in stand-up comedy after performing at an amateur night at a club in Philadelphia.9 Career Stand-up Hart's first gig was at The Laff House in Philadelphia under the name of Lil Kev, which did not go well.10 His career suffered a slow start, as he was booed off stage several times, once even having a piece of chicken thrown at him.11 After those initial unsuccessful shows, Hart began entering comedy competitions throughout Massachusetts and audience receptions of his performances eventually improved.8 It took time for Hart to develop a unique comedic style. After an early period of attempting to imitate comedians like Chris Tucker, he found his own rhythm by delving into his insecurities and life experiences. "Because of what I do, it has to be an open book," he has said. "But right now this is a book that is being written."11 Hart's comedy tours began in 2009 with his act titled I'm a Grown Little Man, followed by Seriously Funny in 2010, Laugh at My Pain in 2011, and Let Me Explain in 2013, the later two of which were also released as features in movie theaters.10 Hart grossed over $15 million from "Laugh at My Pain", making it one of the year's top-selling comedy tours.[citation needed] Hart also has a game available through iTunes called "Little Jumpman". His Facebook page, Twitter account, and YouTube channel are all connected to and accessible through this app.12 Most overseas fans of Hart discovered him on YouTube, as well.13 On April 9, 2015, Hart embarked on a comedy world tour titled the What Now? Tour at the AT&T Center in San Antonio, which concluded on August 7, 2016, at the Columbus Civic Center in Columbus, Georgia. On July 16, 2015, Universal Pictures announced that Kevin Hart: What Now?, a stand-up comedy film featuring a performance of Kevin Hart's What Now? Tour, would be theatrically released in the United States on October 14, 2016.14 The show was filmed live on August 30, 2015, in front of 53,000 people, at Philadelphia's Lincoln Financial Field.1516 Film and television roles Hart came to prominence from his guest appearance in Undeclared. He made his film debut in the film Paper Soldiers. Hart then gained further recognition from his other films such as the Scary Movie franchise, Soul Plane, The 40-Year-Old Virgin, Death at a Funeral, and Little Fockers.[citation needed] He turned down a role in the 2008 film Tropic Thunder''because the character is gay, citing his own "insecurities".17 Kevin Hart with director Charles M. Robinson, October 2009 He played Doug in the film ''The Five-Year Engagement (2012) and appeared in Think Like a Man which was a box office success. He also appeared in the sequel. He had a cameo as himself in This Is the End. In 2013, Hart played a boxing promoter in Grudge Match and appeared in Exit Strategy as Mannequin Head Man. He also appeared in 35 and Ticking. In 2014, Hart starred as Ben in Ride Along, opposite Ice Cube.18 The film received generally negative reviews from critics, but was a major box office success.1920 Hart returned in the sequel, Ride Along 2, which was released on January 15, 2016.2122 In 2013, Hart co-created Real Husbands of Hollywood with Chris Spencer. The show follows Hart along with other married celebrities (each playing a comical fictionalized version of themselves) within the series including: Boris Kodjoe, Nelly, Duane Martin, J.B. Smoove, Nick Cannon, and Robin Thicke. Thicke didn't return for the second season due to his music career, though Hart has stated that the door is open for Thicke to return.23 The series is intentionally filmed in a style similar to Bravo's The Real Housewives. Episodes often hinge on the "real" Kevin Hart's desperately unsuccessful attempts to climb Hollywood's celebrity social ladder (which always backfire in humiliating ways), and the character's barely-hidden jealousy of his more successful celebrity friends. A sneak peek was shown as a segment during the 2012 BET Awards and the official promo was released in October 2012.24 In 2015, Hart starred in the films Get Hard with Will Ferrell and The Wedding Ringer. In 2016, he starred in the movies Central Intelligence with Dwayne Johnson and The Secret Life of Pets2526 In 2017, he starred in the movies Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie, in a voice role, and Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle with Jack Black, Karen Gillan, and retaming again with Johnson.2728 In 2018, he produced his first film under his production company HartBeat Productions, Night School.29 In October 2018, it was announced that through his production company, he has signed a first-look deal with Nickelodeon. Under the deal, Hart and his HartBeat Productions banner will develop and produce live-action, scripted kids content for the network. Hart also has a first-look film deal with Universal Studios.30 In 2019, Hart's film The Upside, his first headlining role in a drama, was theatrically released. It also starred Bryan Cranston and Nicole Kidman.31 Upcoming projects In 2019, Hart will be appearing in sequels to The Secret Life of Pets 2 and Jumanji 3.3233 As of October 2016, Hart is set to portray Santa Claus in Dashing Through the Snow, a planned 2017 Disney Christmas-themed film.3435 In October 2018, Chris Rock will direct Hart in a movie based on an original idea by the both of them. The film will be written by Black-ish Yamara Taylor and the film will revolve around a stay at home dad who raises the kids while his star CEO wife serves as the breadwinner. The man finds himself in emotional and public turmoil when his wife kicks him to the curb, and they engage in a bitter divorce and custody battle.36 Kevin Hart with Dwayne Johnsonand German rapper Albert Trovato in Berlin, Germany, June 2016 Hosting and subsequent controversy In addition to acting, Hart has also hosted various ceremonies. Hart first hosted the 2011 BET Awards.37 Hart then hosted the 2012 MTV Video Music Awards.38 His longtime friend Judd Apatow, the director who gave him his first big on-screen break in the TV series Undeclared, was the one who recommended him for the gig.39 Hart hopes that this will project him further into a side career as an emcee, stating, "Hopefully after MTV, of course we're talking Emmys, Oscars, whatever."10 He has hosted three episodes of Saturday Night Live.4041 In 2015, Hart hosted the Comedy Central Roast of Justin Bieber.42 In 2016, Hart co-hosted the 2016 MTV Movie Awards with Dwayne Johnson.43 On December 4, 2018, Hart was announced as the host of the 91st Academy Awards, but on December 6 he stepped down as host in response to public criticism of several alleged homophobic tweets from 2010 and 2011, including tweets in which he used "gay" and "fag" pejoratively and another in which he said he would break a dollhouse over his son’s head if he were caught playing with it.44454647 Hart characterized the protest as non-constructive and stated "If you don’t believe people change, grow as they get older, I don’t know what to tell you". On December 7, he tweeted an apology to the LGBTQ community following criticism that he did not issue one the previous day.48 On January 3, 2019, Hart announced he was going to reconsider stepping down as host, after openly lesbian comedian Ellen DeGeneres, who has hosted the Academy Awards multiple times, expressed support for Hart to do so and said she telephoned the Academy to ask if Hart would be able to reverse his decision if he wished and, according to DeGeneres, the Academy said he would be able to do so.49 On January 8, after a backlash for what was perceived as his insincere apology, Kevin Hart announced that he won't be hosting the Academy Awards.50 Music As Chocolate Droppa, his alias, he signed to Motown Records and released Kevin Hart: What Now? (The Mixtape Presents Chocolate Droppa), the soundtrack to his stand-up film of the same name.51 He released the singles "Push It On Me" featuring Trey Songz and "Baller Alert" with Migos & T.I.52 Modeling In 2017, Kevin Hart and Tommy John appeared in an underwear commercial for Macy's.53 Influences Hart has cited as comedy inspirations Bill Cosby, Chris Rock, Eddie Murphy, George Carlin, Jerry Seinfeld, Dave Chappelle, Richard Pryor, Patrice O'neal, and Keith Robinson.5455 Personal life Family Relationships Hart's relationship with his father improved after the latter recovered from his addiction. Hart said, "My dad said I was supposed to be on drugs. I was like, 'Dad, shut up', but then I thought about it, and it was stupid, but it made sense. He was saying that basically he was my example to never go down that road."10 Hart also talks about his mother in his stand-up routine, portraying her as a loving, yet intimidating woman. She died from cancer in 2007.1056 Divorce Kevin and Torrei Hart filed for divorce in February 2010, citing irreconcilable differences. Hart requested joint custody57 of their two children, a daughter and a son.58 The divorce was finalized in November 2011.59 Marriage On August 18, 2014, Hart proposed to Eniko Parrish.60 They married on August 13, 2016, near Santa Barbara, California.61 Their son was born in 2017.62 On December 15, 2017, Hart publicly admitted to having cheated on his wife while she was pregnant with their son.63 Earnings Hart earned an estimated $32.5 million in 2017.64 Legal issues Hart was arrested on April 14, 2013, on suspicion of drunk driving after his black Mercedes nearly collided with a tanker truck on a Southern California freeway. Hart failed a field sobriety test and was booked for misdemeanor DUI.65 On August 5, 2013, Hart was sentenced to three years of probation after pleading no contest to one count of driving under the influence of alcohol.66 Filmography Film Television Music videos Bibliography * Awards and nominations Note: Kevin Hart and Gunplay's 40th anniversary, best of migos, trey parker and matt stone's 50th anniversary, triple c's with 106 and park rap artists 20th anniversary, chris brown and tygas 30th anniversary with blu-ray and dvd combo pack special edition with complete box sets will be dvd released on august 6, 2019 with extra bonus and special features.